


尽头 13

by zuihaiyishun



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihaiyishun/pseuds/zuihaiyishun
Relationships: 李鹤东 - Relationship, 谢金 - Relationship, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	尽头 13

周九良在李鹤东的家里待了两天才离开。  
这两天时间对于李鹤东和孟鹤堂来说，简直就是噩梦。  
一个有前科，一个是警察，天生不对付，一旦两个人单独待在一起，说不上三句话必定打起来。  
李鹤东头疼，孟鹤堂也头疼，两个人暗地里约定好，周九良跟谢金待在一起的时候，他们两个人至少有一个人在，不过鉴于孟鹤堂一见到谢金就怂，大部分时间李鹤东都是待在谢金身边，周九良看见后只得生闷气，孟鹤堂见他生气，自己也气，两个人离开李鹤东家里的时候，面色都不好看，李鹤东有些担心，谢金倒是觉得无所谓，在周九良离开那天还故意跟李鹤东很亲近，一会儿摸摸头一会儿捏捏耳朵，要不然就是很近的贴在他耳朵边说悄悄话，把李鹤东臊的脸红。  
“你说说你跟他较什么劲。”  
在周九良和孟鹤堂离开后，李鹤东的身上瞬间就多了一个人形挂件，他十分无奈的掐了一下谢金的后腰，语气中有些咬牙的意味。  
“我觉得他对你图谋不轨。”  
谢金的鼻息喷在李鹤东的后颈皮肤上，他没忍住张开嘴巴轻轻的咬了一口，满眼满足的轻声说道：“东东好香啊。”  
李鹤东原本就红的耳根更红了，不自在的伸出手推了推谢金，谢金的手劲很大，死活不肯撒手，李鹤东挣扎了一番挣扎不开，反被他把衣衫搞得凌乱不堪。  
身周空气的温度越来越热，李鹤东感觉到眼前人越来越沉重的呼吸和身下的变化，挣扎回一丝理智低声说道：“不行……下午要出门。”  
“出门做什么？这么好的天最适合做爱了。”  
谢金抿了抿嘴唇，眼眸愈发深邃，把眼镜摘了扔在了一边，捞着李鹤东就钻进了浴室。  
直到浴缸的水蔓延至客厅，又差不多干涸，李鹤东哆嗦着腿朝谢金的大腿上踹了一脚，咬牙切齿的说道：“你混蛋！你属泰迪的吗？”  
谢金餍足的脸在李鹤东眼中就是欠揍，现在的他后腰酸痛的要死，腿上没有力气，站都站不稳，真不知道谢金怎么想的，明明都没有吃饭，偏偏他力气像用不完一般，折腾的他去了半条命。  
“东东不舒服吗？”  
谢金的一句话让李鹤东闭了嘴。  
最后李鹤东满脸无奈，“收拾收拾准备出门。”  
谢金一挑眉，都被搞成这样了，怎么还想着出门?  
“你要去哪？”  
李鹤东也没答话，把给谢金买的衣服挂进了衣帽间，给谢金挑了一身看的过去的出来。  
他李鹤东的人可不能丢人。  
谢金赤裸着身子出来，身上还挂着水珠，看着床上放着的衣服，还有一条洁白干净的毛巾，床边是鞋和袜子。  
但是李鹤东却不见了。  
“东东？”  
没有人回答。  
“东哥？”  
还是没有人。  
谢金擦干身体，把衣服换上之后，手机屏幕亮了起来。  
他正拿着李鹤东的烟盒和打火机，犹豫了一下，准备抽出来一支，看见里面倒放的烟露出来的烟丝，微微一愣后，听见声音就把手机拿了起来。  
“下楼等我，我去开车。”  
他看着那一句话，嘴角扯出来了一个笑。  
看来还是不够，还有力气开车呢。  
挣想着，手机屏幕又一次亮了起来。  
“把我的烟拿下来。”  
谢金老老实实的把烟盒揣进了口袋里，把打火机扔在了桌子上。  
故意磨蹭了一会儿之后，谢金慢悠悠的晃下了楼。  
李鹤东早就等的不耐烦了，看见谢金之后没好气的说道：“上车。”  
关上车门后，谢金把烟盒扔给了他，李鹤东瞪着眼睛看着他，“打火机呢？”  
谢金把安全带扣上，随口说道：“忘了。”  
李鹤东敢肯定，谢金是故意的。  
妈的，说好的事后一支烟，赛过活神仙呢？  
“咱到底去哪啊？从昨天你就说今天要出门。”  
谢金看着李鹤东气鼓鼓的模样，只觉得可爱。  
怕是天底下，只有谢金会这么觉得李鹤东生气的样子很可爱了，之前谢金还没进去的时候，手底下的人见到李鹤东生气恨不得远远的躲开，按他们的说法，李鹤东生气起来，阎罗都要绕道走，也只有谢金这个不怕死的才敢凑上去。  
啧。  
谢金想，他怎么能这么好看呢？  
“一朋友今天生日，让我过去。”  
李鹤东把烟盒扔一边，认命般的启动了车子。  
谢金挑眉,“女的？”  
“男的。”  
“做什么的啊？”  
“开酒吧。”  
谢金倒是没了言语，李鹤东没搭理他。  
他还记恨着谢金今天一天下来做的荒唐事。  
李鹤东想，这王八犊子什么时候能改改性子呢？  
  
  
在闹市里寻一处地方，做起一间清吧，不是一件容易的事情，特别是在北京这个寸土寸金的地方。  
谢金歪着头看着“城南旧事”四个大字，意外的问道:“你这朋友喜欢林海音？”  
李鹤东的脸有一瞬间的扭曲。  
他挠了挠后脑勺，老老实实的交代说道:“你就当……他喜欢吧。”  
喜欢这么玄妙的事情，谁清楚呢？  
谢金大大方方的揽过李鹤东的肩膀，笑容贼兮兮的。  
“走吧，带我来不就是想给你朋友介绍一下吗？”  
被看穿心思的李鹤东瞪了谢金一眼，但是没有否认。  
他嘴角弯了弯，心情似乎很好。  
“赶紧进去吧，我们都迟到了。”  
谢金笑着跟着李鹤东走进了酒吧。  
高九成正琢磨着往新特调里是该加柠檬汁还是西柚汁，似是心有灵犀，一抬头就看见了李鹤东走了过来，身后还跟着一个男人，手放在他的腰上，时不时的凑到他的耳边说几句话，李鹤东意外的没有抗拒，似乎……对男人很是放心。  
高九成手里的杯子“哐当”一下就掉在了吧台上，发出了清脆悦耳的碰撞声。  
谢金抬头看过去，意外的看见了一个眼熟的人，他皱了皱眉，不太确定的问:“他是不是以前……?”  
“在那个夜场干过。”  
李鹤东对着高九成笑了笑，阔别已久不见的旧友，今天确实带给他一个不一样的“惊喜”。  
谢金不语。  
话不用多说，该想起来的事情，终究会想起来，不论是遗忘的角落隐藏多深，躲不掉的事情终究不能躲。  
  
  
高九成第一次见谢金的时候，他还没有那么……胖。  
与夜场格格不入的人，只有谢金一个人，他一眼就记住了他。  
谢金给人的感觉，格外不一样。  
所有的喧嚣到了他的身边，会按下暂缓键，他眉眼带笑，，在霓虹的笼罩下，安宁环绕，格格不入，却意外和谐。  
他知道这个夜场隐藏着很多秘密，而谢金身上的秘密格外多。  
看着他来而又往，有时候高九成也会想，他到底是做什么的呢？  
然后遇见了李鹤东。  
第一次见到这个男人的时候，他也没有想到，会和他在未来的某一天成为朋友。  
李鹤东的故事很长，也很单调，说有趣也有趣，说没意思也没意思。  
时间漫长，他在夜场待了太长时间，攒够钱离开的时候，他才恍然察觉到，他是个看客。  
看着别人的故事，他自己……似乎没有故事。  
只是他的清吧，在某人上门的时候，会调制出两杯不会在外人面前调制的酒，让酒量很好的男人，饮尽后睡上一个好觉。  
  
  
“没想到……兜兜转转还是我们这些人。”  
谢金很是感慨，高九成咳了一声，“谢爷，真没想到还能见到您。”  
“我也没有想到，你和他会成为朋友。”  
谢金似乎意有所指，高九成讪笑，却不知道回应他的问题，看了一眼一直沉默不语的李鹤东，把手中的酒杯摆放在了谢金面前。  
“请您。”  
暗色的液体，谢金似乎很不习惯酒味，刚入喉直接咳了出来。  
“好冲。”  
谢金眼圈变红，李鹤东很是嫌弃的看了他一眼，扔过来了一包纸巾。  
“出息。”  
谢金委屈巴巴的凑到了李鹤东跟前。  
“哪跟您似的，有事没事往酒跟前凑，不喝酒跟要了命似的，拦都拦不住。”  
李鹤东瞪了他一眼，“好好说话！”  
高九成擦试着酒杯，笑着看着两个人秀恩爱似的你一句我一句，不经意的一个抬眼，愣怔之间，手中的酒杯再次磕到了吧台上。  
只不过这一次，运气不再那么好。  
破碎的玻璃渣，迸裂开来，划破手背，流出来的红色却冰冷没有温度。  
李鹤东错愕的看着呆愣的高九成，顺着他的目光回过头，也不由得愣住了。  
谢金回头，原本笑着的眼眸顿了顿，慢慢褪去笑意。  
男人似乎站在那里很久了。  
看到他们都看向他的时候，原本木着的一张脸却慢慢爬满了笑。  
他微眯着眼睛，把手里的烟掐了，谙哑的嗓音满是戏谑。  
“好久不见，我的……朋友们。”  
  
  
  
酒吧门口，李鹤东扶着谢金，高九成扶着张九南，李鹤东是极力忍耐才没有把肩上的男人撂出去。  
尼玛，他可算是知道这个男人有多能喝了，之前出去的时候，装的什么似的，今天全都暴露了出来。  
“谢爷！别走，我们还能接着喝！”  
张九南打着酒嗝，脸上满是酡红。  
谢金的眼镜被摘了下来，原本打理好的头发现在碎在额前，眼神迷离。  
“喝！一定得喝！那么久没见的兄弟……当年都是因为我……”  
谢金说的话让李鹤东脸色一变，他刚想说话，张九南就嘿嘿笑着挣开了高九成的扶持，冲着谢金就是一个熊抱。  
“谢爷，当年的事情不怪你。”  
李鹤东被撞开的时候，没多想，但是看见张九南意不在此的眼神，没有丝毫丝毫醉意，心脏就像是被抓住，猛然抽了一下。  
他在看着他。  
目光淡淡，却尖锐的让他难以逃避。  
逃不掉了。  
他听见，自己的声音。  
谢金没有察觉到两个人之间暗涌的异样，在张九南后背猛然拍了两下。  
“兄弟，终是我对不住你。”  
张九南笑了笑，唇瓣动了动，松开了手。  
高九成立刻就把他扶了过来。  
“下次……有机会，一起……”  
脸上重新挂上迷离，他对着谢金和李鹤东摆摆手，不再言语，靠着身边的男人缓缓闭上眼睛。  
高九成叹了口气。  
“我带他回去，先在我家休息几天。”  
李鹤东不放心，似乎想说什么，被谢金打断了话。  
“那就麻烦你了。”  
“您客气。”  
高九成看着李鹤东，眼睛动了动，最终还是什么都没有说。  
李鹤东有些担忧，今天晚上他滴酒未沾，但是谢金和张九南喝了不少。  
张九南刚出狱没多长时间，几乎是跟谢金一前一后被放出来的。  
他不像谢金还有地方可去，靠着一点钱在外面飘了小半个月，最后不知道怎么打听到了今天他们的去处。  
他的出现绝非偶然。  
谁都心知肚明。  
当年所有的主角……终于都齐了。  
只是不知道，安静的生活还能持续多久。  
李鹤东感觉到肩头靠过来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，唇角上扬。  
“你别睡，到家了洗洗再睡。”  
李鹤东轻声低语，两个人正朝着停车的地方走去，谢金没有驾照，还喝了酒，只能他开车。  
还好身上的力道不重，地下停车库除了闪着昏暗的灯，也没有多少人。  
李鹤东一手揽着谢金的腰，一边伸出手去陌口袋里的车钥匙，全然没有发现肩头靠着的人已经不安分的朝着他的颈窝嗅了过去。  
开锁之后他正想着把谢金安置在副驾驶还是后座，身上的人缓缓挣开了眼睛。  
车门被打开，李鹤东还没有反应过来发生什么的时候，眼前天旋地转，他被推搡进了后座上，身上……自然多了一个重物。  
车门“砰”的一声被关上了。  
逼仄空间里，身上人的呼吸声粗重诡异，李鹤东身体一僵。  
他能明显感觉到，谢金下身的变化。  
心中狂骂谢金越来越畜生了，他还是扯出了一个笑，黑暗里他只能看见他的轮廓，还有一双黑亮的眼睛。  
“谢爷？”  
谢金不答话，手不安分的摸上了李鹤东的身体。  
几乎是顷刻之间，李鹤东的裤子被扒了下来。  
李鹤东这才急了，“谢金你……”  
灵活的舌头钻进了口腔，勾着他的舌尖开始纠缠，粗重的呼吸，唇齿交换着唾液，身下的灼热，李鹤东的欲望渐渐有了抬头的趋势。  
胸腔内的气息被夺走，起伏越来越大，有瞬间的错觉他觉得自己要窒息了，李鹤东挣扎着咬了一下谢金的唇，身上的人这才不情不愿的松开了嘴。  
“你早上已经做过了……这是在外面……”  
拒绝的意味如此明显，谢金像是没有听见一样，李鹤东不让他亲吻嘴唇，他就伸出舌头，开始舔舐他的耳垂，顺着下颌线一直吮吸到肩窝，手也开始往上游走，伸进了上衣，摩挲着他的每一寸皮肤。  
浑身发痒，全身神经被挑逗了起来，麻酥感顺着脊椎一直延伸到了尾椎，李鹤东嘴巴微张，拒绝的话最后还是被他吞咽了回去。  
谢金似乎很急，因为早上做过一次的缘故，他伸出一根手指按了按李鹤东的后穴，吐了一口水在手掌上，撸了几把扶着自己的东西没有扩张就直接插了进去。  
李鹤东闷哼一声，到抽了一口冷气。  
又胀又疼，如果不是早上做过，他觉得谢金的东西不管不顾的插进来，自己就要去半条命。  
谢金给了他足够长的适应时间。  
后穴夹着谢金的东西，李鹤东被完全限制在后座上，丝毫没有挣脱的可能，他试着动了动想抽身，谢金却笑了出来。  
“别急……”  
李鹤东不知道自己是第几次想破口大骂了。  
丫的就是一泰迪！  
迟早一天精尽人亡！  
“真的喜欢东东……喜欢你紧紧的夹着我……喜欢做爱的时候你骂我……喜欢你在我身体下喘着气……还这么勾人的样子……”  
许是喝了酒的缘故，谢金说起骚话来让李鹤东红了脸，他想，幸亏是看不见，要不然他的脸烧红的样子又要被谢金取笑。  
“你他妈就是一畜生……啊！”  
李鹤东忍不住骂，谢金却在他开口的时候，下身猛然一动，狠狠的撞上了上去。  
“东哥为什么叫啊……”  
谢金似乎很困惑，调笑的意味如此明显。  
下身开始小幅度抽插，他双臂夹着身下人的身体，气息全部喷在了李鹤东脸上，嘴里却不老实的开始抱怨。  
“是我做的不好吗？是我伺候东哥不尽兴吗？为什么东东不高兴呢？”  
下身耸动着，契合完美的身体很快就适应了对方的动作，李鹤东逐渐被谢金带进了情欲之中，听见谢金的话恨不得掐死他。  
“你……他妈……”  
谢金不给李鹤东说话的机会。  
感觉后穴已经完全接纳了自己，谢金开始从小幅度抽插加快速度，李鹤东的腿被他掰开圈在了自己的腰上，有了空间的谢金彻底放开了动作。  
猛烈的撞击，李鹤东的欲望彻底被勾了起来。他的下身硬邦邦的抵在谢金的小腹，顶端已经湿润，粘腻的液体蹭上衣帛刺激越发明显。后穴里插着的东西进进出出，随着谢金下身速度的加快，二人粗重的喘息混叠在一起，终于在谢金的肉刃撞击在身体内某一点的时候，李鹤东没忍住呻吟了一声。  
“啊……”  
谢金的手离开就覆了上来。  
“东东是想叫出来，吸引过来更多的人吗？”  
谢金趴在李鹤东的耳边，吹着气坏心眼的说着。  
浓重的酒气钻进李鹤东的鼻翼，不知道是不是酒精的缘故，他感觉到了一丝醉意。  
“谢金……”  
李鹤东伸出手揽住谢金不停耸动的腰，他觉得自己疯了。  
明明知道……这里是车库，还放任他如此……  
谢金吮了吮他的耳垂，低沉的声音在他耳边响起。  
“在呢。”  
李鹤东的眼角突然就有了湿意。  
终于……等回来了吗？  
黑暗中，谢金的轮廓让他迷了眼，如此熟悉的人，在梦里不知道多少次梦见的人，此时在他耳边一遍遍低声喊着他的名字。  
东东……东哥……鹤东……李鹤东……  
他心底也在一遍遍喊着他的名字。  
谢金谢金谢金谢金谢金谢金谢金谢金……  
谢金的手上薄茧划过他的皮肤，带来的痒意刺激着他身上所有的神经，咕叽咕叽的水声，抽插的时候囊袋拍打屁股发出啪啪啪的声音在黑夜之中如此清晰，脑袋里混沌一片，身上驰骋的男人额头上似乎冒了汗，滴落的汗珠落在了他的脸上，烧痛了他所有触感。  
谢金听着李鹤东怪异的声调就知道他要到头了，伸出大手直接抚摸上了李鹤东的欲望，大幅度撸动着。后穴和前端的双重刺激让李鹤东眯着眼睛，“谢金……让我射出来……我想射……”  
欲望被谢金掌控着，他只觉得囊袋一动一动，似乎想要喷出来什么，谢金的大手包裹着他的欲望，手指时不时的在龟头上圆转，在冠沟处不断摩挲刺激，使得他更是忍不住扭动身体，试图让自己来个痛快。  
谢金坏笑了一声，倒是没有阻止李鹤东的动作，身下的规律动作加快了幅度，每次抽出来露出一个头又狠狠地撞了回去，肉刃每次抽出再进入的时候都会朝着李鹤东体内的某一点坏心的蹭过去，手中撸着的速度不断加快，最后李鹤东失声喊了一声后，全数射在了谢金的手里，腥膻味在车厢内弥散开来，可是谢金的目的远远不止于此，他伸出手，把李鹤东射出来的精液涂抹在了他的身上。  
“全是你的……都是我的……”  
谢金秉着呼吸，大操大合的抽动了自己的下半身，刚射过的李鹤东没想到谢金竟然迟迟不射，敏锐的身体染上情欲难以消退，体内的某点不断被刺激，谢金动作再次加快无疑给了后穴更大的刺激，感受着谢金的东西在体内进进出出，穴口死死咬着肉刃，熟烂的如同一张小嘴吮吸着，让谢金只觉得头皮发麻。  
一声低吼，东西全数射进了李鹤东体内，李鹤东身体一僵，被突如其来的热流刺激的后穴一阵阵收缩，谢金低下头 再次吻上了肖想已久的唇。  
这一次，李鹤东没有拒绝，主动回应着谢金的吻，主动勾上他的舌头，舔舐着他的爱人。  
喘息声混着啧啧水声，谢金紧紧抱着怀中的人不肯放手。  
身体温度如此相近，呼吸交叠如此亲近，他们相拥怀抱在一起，感受着来自对方的味道。  
“别离开我……”  
李鹤东几乎不可入耳的声音响起，寂静的夜里，落入了谢金的心扉。  
“再也不要……骗我。”  
谢金没有回答李鹤东，趴在爱人的身上，呢喃着。  
李鹤东一只手抚上他的后颈，亲吻着他的颈窝。  
他似是在许诺誓言，似是在答应自己。  
“再也不会了。”  
在他看不见的地方，谢金的眼睛空洞，满是落寞。  
明明……他们如此相爱，为什么这么多沟壑？  
明明他抱着如此火热的身体，却满心冰凉？  
明明知道是一个又一个的陷阱与谎言，他还是不忍戳破，还想让自己心甘情愿跳下去？  
李鹤东……  
你……  
  
  
李鹤东不知道，张九南在拥抱谢金的时候，说了什么。  
他说，谢金，你就是个傻逼。  
想知道当年到底发生了什么事情吗？  
来找我吧，我告诉你。  
原原本本，一字不落全部都告诉你。  
你爱的人不值得你爱，你珍惜的人不值得你珍惜，你重视的所有人，包括我在内，都该死。  
想知道为什么吗？  
来找我吧，我都告诉你。   
  
  
亲爱的你，是否已经做好了准备，接受真相？  
如果真不是真，假不是假，知晓的真相是谎言编制成的让人沉醉无法逃离的梦，认定的谎言是真相试图埋葬在旧时光里的祭品，你满身鲜血斩断荆棘，踏过薄冰冻结的记忆长河，经历过炼狱、梦魇、惶恐不安与绝望的周而复始……历尽千难万险进入伊旬园，却发现一直以来坚持的信仰，是恶魔与天使打赌的恶作剧。  
亲爱的你，是不是还会爱我。  
知道如此不堪，懦弱，无能，还背叛你的我，你会不会还爱我。  
不要说出来，永远不要。  
我宁可，从来没有与你相爱，也不要听见你说。  
——————我不爱你了。


End file.
